The Rejected Hyuuga
by Mumpkin-chan
Summary: Tenten and Neji have grown up together, and now are married with a child. However, this child is born without the Hyuuga eyes. Soon her parents disappear. How will she be affected throughout her life in the Hyuuga household?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I wish I did. I do own Akiko.**

**Mumpkin: AMAZING. A GIRL WHO WRITES GORILLAZ FANFICS WRITES NARUTO FANFICS TOO. Not really amazing. I like Naruto. I hope you like this story. Please leave comments to tell me what I can do better.**

Tenten and Neji. At first they were teammates, always together, training. They had grown up together, known each other weaknesses and strengths.

So it was no surprise when they went out for 4 years before getting married at age 19. Every one of their friends were invited to a large wedding. Tenten was wearing a white kimono and Neji was wearing a suit. They looked perfect together in the pictures taken.

Two years later, they loved each other even more. And Tenten was pregnant with a baby girl. Neji watched as his wife's stomach grew larger and larger by the days, proudly. He loved her, even when she went through her pregnancy mood swings. He loved her even when she was dismissed from mission for maternity leave and she yelled at him.

Now the Hokage at the time, Naruto, tried to refrain from giving Neji mission at the time, but unfortunately had to give him one. He had to question a prisoner being held captive. Neji agreed, not knowing that that day wasn't the best day to do that. He left early in the morning, kissing his sleeping wife goodbye before leaving. He left Hinata in charge of looking after Tenten, just in case. He knew the rest of the family wouldn't.

Tenten woke up not to the smell of her husband's long, black hair, or the sound of a shower. Instead, she woke to an empty bed and a sharp pain in her stomach. The brown haired mother knew it was time. But her husband wasn't here to help her. Cussing, she forced herself out of bed, stumbled to the door, and slammed it open. She needed to rest on the door frame before she had the energy to cry out to Hinata, or anyone else in the Hyuuga mansion.

"Hinata! HINATA!" She screamed out, holding her painful stomach with her hands.

Hinata, who was in the kitchen at the time, dropped the plate of food in her hands upon hearing Tenten's cries for her. She ran down the hallway as fast as she could, her bare feet hitting the ground echoing. She knew it was Tenten's time. The baby was coming, whether Neji was here or not.

Hinata found Tenten leaning on the door of the room Neji and Tenten slept. Maids where surrounding her, panicking.

"Hurry! Call the hospital!" She told the maids, while pushing past them to get to Tenten.

"You! Go get Hiashi! Tell him Tenten is having the baby!" She instructed one, pointing down the hallway. The young girl bowed and obeyed, running down the hallway to fetch Hinata's father.

"Hinata…..where is Neji…?" Tenten asked her husband's cousin, out of breath and in pain. She had given up on holding on to the door and was being held up by Hinata instead.

"Neji is away on a mission. But it's ok. After we get you to the hospital, I'll get Naruto to fetch him." Hinata answered.

"That punk….he said he would be here…" Tenten said, joking. She let out a little laugh with the little energy she had left. Hinata smiled, and looked down the hallway just as Hiashi was coming down with the medical ninjas.

"Hmmmm…..I sense someone…." Naruto said blankly as Hinata came running through his door, red faced and out of breath. She had just ran from the Hospital to her husbands' office on the request from Tenten to find Neji before their child was born. She wanted him there.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto said, getting up from his chair and rushing from behind his desk. As Hinata ran towards him, he opened his arms, expecting a hug from his beloved wife. Instead, she grabbed him by the collar of his robes, shaking him and yelling.

"WHERE IS NEJI!!??" She screamed, shaking Naruto harder, making his head fly back and forth.

"What about me?" said a familiar voice. Hinata looked behind her to see her cousin, Neji, walking through the door, a file of papers in his hand, and his Jounin clothes untouched. The mission looked like it went well, but that still didn't change the face that Tenten was having the baby and Neji didn't know.

"Neji! Tenten is at the hospital, having the baby!!" Hinata cried out. Neji, without warning, dropped the files in his hand on the floor and flew out the open window in the Hokage's office. Hinata followed, leaving Naruto alone in his office with a headache.


End file.
